Exceptions: The Thief and the Hero
by blackberryhunttress
Summary: After an accident in Mexico, Raven finds herself drawn to a certain mysterious thief. Are there certain exceptions to be made for this notorious thief and misunderstood Titan?
1. Prologue

**Exceptions: The Thief and the Hero**

**My first Author's Note!:**

_"Why are we here again?"_

_"You heard de petite, Chere, she had something to show us."_

"Aw, there you two are, now we can start the story."

_"Ya're dragging us into another fanfiction disclaimer, aren't ya? I thought ya were above that, B."_

"I think this will be a great learning experience for you guys, Rogue. It should really bring you two together."

"_For the love of- Ah don't like the Cajun!"_

(In unison) _"Sure ya don't."_

_"C'mon Chere, ya know ya can't resist Remy. But what do we have to do wit des two, petite?"_

_"_They remind me of you guys, the similarities are actually amazing."

"_You mean he's Cajun, a mutant, and has an exquisite taste in belle southern femmes?"_

"No actually, a northerner, he's human, and his affections are directed towards a half demon. But he does steal and blow up several things during the course of the story, besides flirt his way into the heart of a very stubborn, _tres belle fille_."

"_Sounds 'bout right to Remy, petite."_

_"See what ya done, Swamp Rat? Ya've gone and corrupted her into being a female version of ya. Might as well announce the disclaimer to save us all from hearing more of this."_

"Good so you're offering, sweetie?"

"_Will it shut you two up?"_

(In unison) _"Maybe."_

_"Fine. Blackberry up there doesn't own the following: Marvel, DC comics, the Teen Titans, Jason Todd, or Mexico. Or any songs that may seem to go along with this story."_

"Try Nickelback's Photograph for the prologue! But I still don't own it or Rogue and Remy. I just borrow all of it and realign it the way I see fit. Life is just not fair."

* * *

If anyone ever thought the night life was easy, let me tell you, they were wrong. Some people say there is nothing in the dark that isn't there in the day. Once again, wrong. Who knows, a part of that might be true, the same things exist at night: people, cars, dogs, the rats down the back alley, and, of course, politicians but that still goes along with the rat thing. But the thing is, though they may look the same as they do during the day, people's intentions change at night. They can become decidedly more dangerous, creatures that stalk around in the shadows, finding an elusive alibi that the cover of night offers them. How do I know? I am dangerous. Well, at least if you're a rare jewel or a government's newest security chip, I'm dangerous. If you're just a kid walking home from the arcade at night, I'm probably not going to bother you. I moved up from pick-pocketing and on to higher stakes a long time ago -though that couple sitting on the park bench, all lovey-dovey, might be the exception tonight. There is such a thing as being too sickeningly in love. They've just about reached their quota. But onto more important things. Yes, after several years as a professional thief, I rose up in the crime syndicate and truth be told, there are probably very few things more dangerous than me. Anyone who can follow a mark for over fourteen states, break into a vault designed by NASA, and steal the head of the CIA's badge all without being noticed is pretty dangerous. But where's the glory in that? That's probably why I started this whole dance with the Titans, let's face it: I like the attention. So let me introduce myself. Hi, I'm Red X, and tonight, I'm about to pull off the greatest heist in history.

The fact that there was already a crime in progress really didn't faze me. Outside of Gotham and Metropolis, Jump City had to have the worst crime rate in history. That was, supposedly, the main reason the Titans had set up shop here. Personally, I just figured the city was some giant magnet for weirdos in tights, me being excluded of course.

But weirdos aside, it wasn't a bad place to live or to make a living. Right now, since our honorable heroes were distracted it was probably the best time for a little shopping spree. Now if only I could make it to the target.

I've always been under the impression that it just wasn't fair. Here were these pieces, the legacies, of the greatest visionaries' of history lives, and some guy with a girlfriend half his age would sell it at a moment's notice if _she_ thought it didn't match the furniture. Honestly, it was like the paintings were screaming to be stolen, to be taken away from some dank (_room temperature monitored, humidity controlled_), dark (_spot light, with faint glowing mounting around the gilded frame_) room, just go be casually ignored (_several different trained cameras, infrared laser grid, and round the clock guards_). I mean, what's right about that? Then you take the story behind the painting, that's where the real information comes from. This Monet could very well have portrayed the simple innocence of a little girl, until it was procured by Nazi hands during the beginning of the war, transferred over enemy lines several times over, until remaining lost in the hands of a tyrannical manipulative dictator before his demise, afterwards ceasing to exist altogether. Until showing up on this guy's wall of course. And then, disappearing again.

But the six cop cars circled around Jump City First National Bank, full sirens blaring, definitely attracted a lot of attention. And maybe it piqued my curiosity. Honestly, what was the harm in studying the notes of the competition? Besides, Blunder Boy could be making a fool of himself. With that thought, my speed only increased as I approached the skylight overhang on the bank's roof. And saw a completely empty room. Piles of money was just scattered around across the false marble floors, the cashier stands were completely disserted, and even though there were still signs of a fight, there was no sign of the fighters. Okay. This is weird.

There had to be a reason why Jump City's finest were packed at the doors, looking in as if waiting at the starting line of a race. And where the heck were the Titans? Something of this scale usually didn't go down without some sort of property damage brought about by the 'oh-so-graceful' Green One. My eyes scanned the seemingly vacant lobby, only to come up short in the middle of the room. How did I miss that eyesore?

Standing in the middle of the wreckage, was the Masked Houdini of Mediocre Magic himself, Mumbo Jumbo! Yeah, don't applaud. This guy had the worst comedy act in history, maybe only coming up behind Beast Boy's attempts at a one man show. Or maybe if Chuckles decided to take up a circus act, but I digress. How I had missed the guy alone should have worried me, the fact that the tuxedo-clad man was busy entertaining himself by staring into his top hat probably should have given me leave to be paranoid about my mental health. The rest of the show did _wonders_ for reassuring me about my mental state. Note sarcastic overtone.

As I was watching the man who had moved on from children's birthday parties to bank robberies, he continued to watch whatever was so fascinating inside of his hat. I was starting to wonder if two lint balls were having the fight of the century, when an ever so familiar blue-booted footed slammed into the blue man's jaw. That had to hurt, but personally I was too preoccupied watching as the foot was followed by the hat hurtling away from mad magician and spewing out cash like an ATM gone mad as a whirlwind came roaring through the chaotic debris, depositing five familiar super heroes. Well, that's something you don't see every day.

Cyborg seemed especially happy, "All right! I'm back—with a vengeance!"

Mumbo let off a girlish squeal, apparently fearing whatever wrath the Tin Man might have thought up. He lunged for his discarded hat and ran for the door at full blast. This doesn't escape the attention of Boy Wonder of course; he pulls out the traditional birdarang, smiling rather sadistically if you asked me, and of course the valiant hero impairs the nefarious villain in his escape attempts, sending him crashing into the awaiting prison guards. Note that they were nowhere to be seen when our fearless heroes were missing in action. Figures.

"Yes! You have no bananas!" Is anyone else worried that Grass Stain may be having a few head problems of his own? No? Then we'll ignore the obvious and move on.

What shocked me the most was when the little ball of sunshine herself snaps the hat out of Mumbo's hand and coolly slides it into her own via her own brand of magic. The Dark Enchantress didn't have her hood on, exposing the slender yet elegant features usually cast into shadows.

"Huh, pretty bird." The words were barely out of my mouth before I wanted to slap myself. Seriously, I was asking for it, teenage male hormones or no teenage male hormones. But the conversation downstairs distracted me from my inner tirade.

"We're gonna make sure you don't have any encore performances," and even before Mumbo had lunged at her, I could tell the by the tone of her voice that she was trying to get some form of payback for whatever Mumbo had decided to put her through.

"But…my magic! How did you escape?" said the flabbergasted magician.

She was already resisting the urge to smirk, and that was more emotion than I had ever witnessed the girl put on display. Her reply was just simple and off-hand, "I had a better trick up my sleeve."

Desperation and intrigue were scrawled across Mumbo's features as he made every attempt to just get a _little_ bit closer to the dark bird against the restraining guards. It looked like someone was dangling a steak right under a starving man's nose. "I gotta know. Come on, kid, just between us. Tell me what you did."

And something happened at that moment that will forever go down in history in my books. Raven took one look at the drowning, desperate man in front of her and _smiled_.

But not before uttering, "A magician never reveals her secrets."

With that the half-smirk was placed on her lips as her quick, agile fingers skillfully twirled the top hat on to her own head, taking the reigning king of magic's crown as it were, and slipping him a wink that I'm pretty sure none of the other Titans caught. Mumbo was instantly dejected and allowed himself to be carted away to a, _lovely_ I'm sure, padded room in the city jail. But I was floored.

Now I'd like to lie and say I was distracted by the large amounts of money practically dirtying the floor with its presence, or that I was secretly trying to think up a few new pick-up lines to drop on the oblivious Cutie to tick off Chuckles, or even figuring out how to mess with Grass Stain's hair to tick him off. But I'm a thief, not a liar. Okay, so I lie too, but right now, moment of honesty. All my attention was focused on the dark empath, and how _she_ was being absolutely merciless with that indefinite, wicked smile. Because that one look as she smirked with mischievousness, made her amethyst eyes sparkle with a hidden knowing depth, her small elegant features were brought new life, and I could swear that the pale gray skin was shining. In only one moment she was breath-taking.

_And I was screwed_.

* * *

Something was wrong. Number one, once they had arrived back at the Tower, there was no invoice from the prison saying that Mumbo had been successfully escorted to his own personal cell. Number two, it was extremely too quiet. It was a Friday night, and there had only been one crime. There was a reason why Starfire and Beast Boy so vehemently complained that they had no social lives. It was usually tied to the fact that for some odd reason the masked criminals of the city decided that it was _their _duty to make the Titans' lives as stressful as possible. So they all decided to go on crime sprees on the same night. Yay.

Raven couldn't shake the feeling that something should come up. All the Titans expressed this in some way. Starfire didn't start cooking anything as soon as they got home. Cyborg put off working on upgrades for the T-Car. Robin hadn't put Mumbo's hat in the evidence room. Heck, _even Beast Boy_ was reluctant to play video games and _instead_ had turned on the news. Raven herself had held off on setting the kettle of water for her tea to boil and stood leaning against the kitchen counter, while all the Titans kind of held their breath in anticipation for some sort of alarm to go off. It was like they were all hung in suspended animation. And after she had stood there watching the minute hand pass around their kitchen clock for the tenth time, Raven decided that enough was enough.

Have you ever started doing something, and then the whole world decides to blow up in your face? Yeah, Raven was having one of _those_ days. Though the alarm didn't come from where she would have thought it would.

The toupee'd news caster's blaring announcement was just the shock needed to get their blood pumping in their veins again.

"In Break Out News, sources report that one of the recently apprehended villains of the city has started a new trade in the black market. Why disclose such information to the authorities? Such a question was asked of the villain whose voice shall be changed for his anonymity."

On screen a small window that had been in the corner suddenly covered the entire screen and a too familiar profile was shown. Oh. No.

'Is this thing on?' Raven face palmed. Honestly, how many bad guys could start off like _that?_ 'Hello citizens, and attentive audiences around the city. Now the question has been asked as to why this talented, amazing, and humble man would make such a valuable item such as I have procured known to the public? The answer, my dear captive audience, is simply to share the joy this knowledge brings to the world! Or at least to the highest bidder. Now I believe in equal chances, so I figured you wonderful ladies and gentlemen, would deserve to know of the magical secrets I bring to the table. Well let me deal it to you straight. Tonight our _beloved_ heroes of the city,' he sneered out, 'apprehended a villain of such extreme caliber that he almost defeated said heroes, but the ingenious protégé of magic failed. But not all was lost! For unbeknownst to our local _saviors_,' once again the sarcasm was tangible, 'the talented Houdini captured some very interesting visages of our heroes in their more animalistic natures. Such snapshots will be available via the internet auction of the century brought to you on . That's right , ladies and gentlemen, right under the Mumbo Jumbo icon. Thank you; you've been a great audience. It looks like I still have a finale to put on.'

With that the screen was returned to the newscaster but by that point the Titans weren't paying him any attention.

"That madman! He will expose us as being the animals!"

"No one can see me in a tutu! That's just wrong!"

"Those pictures could go viral and spread across the internet in a matter of minutes. Our reputations as heroes would be ruined."

"Dudes, what does 'unbeknownst' mean?"

"Everyone quiet!" the shout from the normally calm Raven silenced the room around her, as they watched her go to the mainframe control center. She calmly logged on and started pulling up the internet connection.

"Uhh, Friend Raven, perhaps you would like to share with us what you are doing logging on to the Entrance Net?"

"Internet Star," Robin corrected as he came to stand behind the busily typing Raven.

She took a brief moment to look behind her shoulder to direct her teammates. "We have either two options. One, we bid on the pictures ourselves, or we simply relieve Mumbo of the pictures as evidence of extortion and blackmailing of prominent members of society. But we won't be able to do either of these if we don't know if the pictures are real."

"Ohhhh." Most of her teammates followed her train of thought. Most being all except Beast Boy apparently. He was just catching up with what the pictures had to be _of_.

"Dudes! We've gotta get those pictures back! No one can see me like that!"

Since Raven was busy pulling up the site, it fell on Cyborg's shoulders to be the sarcastic voice of reason evidently, "Like what? BB, all they're gonna see are some appliances that look like they could have been spray-painted green."

Beast Boy froze in mid-rant, hands still thrust in his hair, before he realized what Cyborg was saying. "Oh, right. Phew, I'm safe. Hey, why are you guys worried about looking like animals? What's wrong with being an animal?"

But the other Titans were busy staring at the screen that Raven had pulled up, underneath a rather gaudy display of Mumbo wielding a wand was a link to the auction. Once clicked, said link took them to a page with five boxes filled with question marks with one of their names underlined in bold red under each box. Then there were the actual money bids going on.

"Wow"

"You have to be kidding me!"

"That is a lot of money, yes?"

"That is an obscene amount of money."

"Dudes, are you guys even listening to me- whoa that's a lot of green!"

And the figures weren't stopping there. The value was constantly changing as more and more people logged on and bid. It was way beyond anything that the five superheroes living off one millionaire could afford, no matter who said millionaire was.

"There is no way we can get that much cash, we'd have to rob a bank, and then the city would, like, hate us and we'd have to change our names and appearances! Maybe move to Mexico for early retirement!..." As Beast Boy went further into a detailed list of options, Cyborg leaned down to Raven.

"Remember when we could shut him up?" he reminisced fondly.

But Raven was already a million miles away as she stood up, pulling the ever-present hood over her features and made her way to the door.

"Friend Raven where are you-?"

Raven cut her off as she turned back to look at them impatiently crossing her arms. Her voice deadpanned as she said, "No one is seeing me as a bunny. Come on, we have criminal evidence to secure."

* * *

'Well isn't that interesting,' the criminal thought as he hung upside down on the tread line leading up to the roof. The guard had missed the entire news report, as people usually do when they're snoring at their desk, with a few donut crumbs rolling down his shirt with the steady rise and fall of his chest. The small portable t.v., which probably should have been monitoring the hallways leading to the priceless Monet's, returned to the late night talk-show that had been broadcasted before being interrupted by news update.

"What do you think Roy? To good of an opportunity to miss, right?" the masked thief asked of the unconscious man.

Roy's only obvious reaction was another guttural snore as he shifted further into his padded desk chair. Good help was so hard to come by. The thief only smirked more. The Monet's could wait. He had to get those pictures. There were varying degrees of value debating within him at the moment. Great payoff on a job in antiquated artwork or the ability to humiliate Chuckles. The photos themselves were probably worth a fortune to some fan-geeks spending their days on a computer. Choices, choices. Not really a choice at all, was it?

'Besides,' Red X thought as he started scaling the rope back up to the roof of the nearly deserted Wayne Building 'why buy what you can steal?'

* * *

Mumbo was priding himself on being a valuable commodity at the moment, as he sat in his cell shuffling the deck of cards. He looked out to the barred entrance to his humble abode and saw an entire line of guards standing at the ready. They looked kind of bored though, and what kind of magician wouldn't keep his _guests_ entertained? He smirked as he flipped a few of the cards into the air.

"Hey, you," he directed towards the one leisurely leaning against the bars. The man replied with a roll of his eyes before gruffly replying to Mumbo, "Keep your trap shut!"

… "So I guess that's a no to the card trick?"

The guards restlessly moved as the irritation of their companion started to build. "Listen you, you're here for punishment, not to get some applause for a side show, so, Shut. Up."

"My dear man, you wound me," Mumbo declared as he rose to his feet, "Some side show indeed! I am the main attraction!"

"Yeah, yeah, I don't need this. I'm not paid enough to put up with you masked freaks."

Mumbo cackled at this as if it was the funniest thing in the world, "My dear boy, as soon as my payday comes in, I'll not only be able to pay for my bail, but own you."

Before the thoroughly vexed guard could reply a metallic voice interrupted.

"That's what I'm counting on."

The voice was followed by a sharp hiss cutting the air as a red X landed embedded in the concrete in front of the guards, but before they could even tense up or move away, a smoke-screen began seeping from the razor sharp points until every guard collapsed under the intoxication. Mumbo moved away from the doorway, snapping his arm over his mouth, to keep from inhaling the knock-out fumes. As the cloudy vapors began to dissipate, a new figure stepped into the entry way.

"X! Still making an entrance as usual!"

"Mumbo, still blue I see," the thief returned in his normal arrogant good-natured manner, "Though the stripes are hardly flattering," he said as he gestured to the old-fashioned prison uniform.

"I know, they won't let me keep the tux though, and it's better than that gaudy orange jumpsuit. Clashes with my skin. But I bet you could pull it off," the magician suggested as he leaned forward against the bars separating the incarcerated criminal from the unrestrained thief. If he didn't know better he could have sworn that the mask around the younger man's face was stretched tighter across his jaw as he smirked.

"You know they'll never catch me in one of those things. And the day I take fashion advice from you is the day I start returning stolen property."

"Hmph," Mumbo replied as he rolled his masked eyes towards the ceiling. The kid had pluck he'd give him that.

"So I hear the word on the street is that you have some rather interesting merchandise," X continued as he nonchalantly leaned against the bars of the cell like he owned the place. It might have been the first time the kid had ever been in the jail for all that Mumbo knew. He was probably one of the few villains that had never been captured by the Titans. But Mumbo wasn't thinking about his fellow criminal's success rate right now. Oh no, he had his own bragging rights to be concerned with at the moment.

"Oh wait until you see the jewel's I'm selling, X my boy, you are going to be as green as Beast Brat," the slightly manic magician said as he took out the same deck of cards that he had been handling earlier, "It's a shame he didn't want to see a card trick," he said as his agile hands quickly flipped through the deck, motioning towards the unconscious guards, "he might have gotten a sneak peek."

With those last words he gave the playing cards one more flourish before returning the deck to his sleeves. In his hands he held five black-faced cards that he smirked over.

"Care to play five-card stud?" he said as he flipped his wrist around to proudly display the true face of his prize.

And X did view them with growing amusement as his swift eyes took in every detail of the photographs, his smirk growing more pronounced behind the black and white material.

"Is that Cyborg in a tutu?'

"Yep"

"And Starfire's being attacked by a ball of yarn?"

"Right-o"

"And," at this point the thief was well to the point of laughter. What foiled villain wouldn't be? "is Chuckles packing bananas?"

"I wish I had had chocolate to complete the sundae."

"Never take chocolate from a monkey, my blue friend."

"Too true, but I digress, continue."

At this point the thief's brow noticeably narrowed studying the fourth picture. "What's up with the green lamp?"

"That would be the little shape-shifter himself. He was a little tricky."

"Ahh," was the thief's reply as his eyes moved on to scan the final picture. Oh no.

"That isn't?"

"Yes, it is"

"No," he drew out as he exhaled. He didn't know whether to be shocked, amused, or mortified.

"Yes." The magician said as he braced his shoulders back, proud in his achievement.

"That is Raven, as a _bunny?_"

"You are correct sir."

"A bunny, the kind that hop around, eat carrots, very popular around Easter, that kind of adorable, fluffy, and sweet _bunny_?"

The magician cackled again at the younger man's obvious incomprehension. "The one in the same."

"Unbelievable."

"Too true."

"A masterpiece to be sure."

"But of course."

"I've gotta have them."

"Just what I wanted to hear my friend, so will that be cash, valuable jewels, or priceless artifacts for your purchasing pleasure?"

"None of the above."

"Very go- wait, what?" The magician stood there shell shocked as he stared incredulously at the unperturbed young man. He couldn't be serious could he?

"Honestly Mumbo, when was the last time I _paid_ for something extremely valuable?"

He _was_ serious. At this the normally cheerful magistrate of magic began to get very ticked off. No way was someone going to steal his hard-earned fortune.

Of course, Red X wasn't just _someone_; he was the only _one_ who had successfully gotten away with a theft from the Titans themselves. And he was about to remind Mumbo exactly why he was the best. Or at least he was until a commotion down the hallway drew their attention. More guards must have been approaching.

With the sudden need for a departure, X reacted quickly. Looking directly back at Mumbo, his hands slid down to seize two adhesive X's from his belt and as the blue man turned back towards him, one shot out to cover his mouth as another gripped both of his wrists together.

"Hmph! Hmph!" There was murder probably written in the masked man's eyes, but X just reached out and plucked the five photographs from the bound hands. Replacing them on his person, he began to quickly back away towards the nearest clear exit. He called back over his shoulder one last time, as he gave a signature cheeky two-fingered salute to the raging captive magician.

"And that would be my curtain call. Adieu my blue friend, it's been a blast!"

* * *

Their footsteps echoed down the imposing cement hallways as the Teen Titans were escorted to Mumbo's usual cell. The Police Captain was trying to explain exactly how the villain had been granted permission to release that video feed, when suddenly Starfire cried out at the sight ahead of them. While the rest of the Titans studied the scene, taking in the unconscious guards and Mumbo's distressed state, Robin's eyes narrowed as soon as he caught sight of the bound magician's restraints. As the others attempted to aid the fallen guards and ignore Mumbo's indistinguishable ranting, he started running down the hallway calling out orders as he went.

"It's Red X! Titans split up, find him before he leaves the building!"

Immediately they abandoned their tasks, Starfire zooming by him taking one of the prisoner's corridors, Beast Boy morphing into a cheetah and taking off towards the sublevels, Cyborg sprinting back to the security center with the monitors, and Raven let the familiar black energy cover her as she teleported herself to the roof.

The night seemed to be holding its breath as her quiet footfalls echoed across the slate-gray rooftop. She made her way through the shadows grasping at the edge of her cloak like greedy hands. The metallic voice that rang out into the still night struck her like lightning.

"Looking for me Sunshine? I'm touched."

She twisted around only to catch him vanish from the corner of her eye. She started to turn on her heel slowly, scanning her surrounding area until she heard a sharp hiss cutting the air in front of her. She pitched herself backwards just in the knick of time, narrowly avoiding the crimson shurikun that had now lodged itself in the wall behind her.

"Quit playing games X," she hissed out her eyes continued to try to discern his shape from the inky darkness.

"Aww, you don't want to play with me?" His laugh echoed eerily off of the surrounding concrete and brick buildings, seemingly coming from all the directions at once. She quickly spun around as her hood was suddenly yanked off to fall on her shoulders and met the imposing vacant holes that masked his eyes as he towered over her.

The smirk seemed to radiate off of him as he took in her shocked her expression. "Have it your way then," he said as his arm snaked out towards her chin.

She quickly threw up her own to block his punch, and sent her other in a jab towards his midsection that he quickly leaped back away from, dropping in a crouch. Before she could react he quickly snapped his leg out to sweep her feet out from under her. She hit the floor with a grunt as the wind was knocked out of her. He didn't seem to be in any hurry to knock her out though.

"You know what's sad? Here I find out you're a bunny without a mansion. What kind of justice is that?"

Her eyes snapped open at that to find him practically leering at her and she could feel her Rage spark.

"You saw the pictures?" she hissed out as she nimbly flipped back onto her feet.

Her sudden anger didn't seem to faze him in the slightest however. In fact she could feel his amusement grow with her reaction, and that in turn fueled her annoyance. She tried to slam a fist towards his jaw but just barely missed him as he side-stepped out of her reach. "Uh uh, no hocus pocus now Sunshine." But he wasn't done yet.

"Oh I haven't only seen them," her dread started to grow; "I own them." She growled again as she tried to aim her kick at his abdomen again only for him to catch her leg in midair. She briefly struggled with his hold on her appendage until she had had it.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" the words had barely left her before the black encased ventilation ducts came slamming into the thief, effectively dislodging him from her person. It proved to be a short victory as her sudden release sent her careening backwards and with a startled gasp she realized that they had been closer to the edge of the building than she had previously thought. Her falling motion had barely registered in her mind as she desperately reached out into thin air as a small scream left her lips. She hardly heard another voice shout her name as her fingers finally made contact with blessed concrete edge.

Before she could even try pulling herself up her thoughts were cut off as gray-gloved hands gripped her wrists. Her head snapped up to meet the same skull mask. They stood there frozen for a moment and she just barely registered his emotions through her own adrenaline-high blood rushing through her ears. She was almost sure he could hear the frantic beating of her heart as she felt his own fear, wonder, and was that … attraction? The moment was interrupted however as Robin's voice broke over the heavy silence on her neglected communicator.

"Titans report!"

"Robin he's on the roof, and it looks like he's pushing Raven over the edge!" Cyborg's frantic voice came over the link soon joined by the sound of rapid footfalls.

Red X quietly cursed under his breath as he started hauling her back off the side of the building. She gripped his torso as her wobbly knees barely kept her standing, and she might have clung to him a bit tighter.

His concern made its way through his voice, "You okay Sunshine?"

The fall of her hair hid her smirk as she said, "Just perfect. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

The next thing Red X knew his hands were encased in the Sorceress's black magic and he was slammed back into one of the rooftop entrances. "And don't call me Sunshine."

He stood there shocked. No way. "Did you just play me?"

"Like a piano."

To her surprise she could just make out the almost imperceptible stretch of the mask as he undeniably grinned.

"I can't believe it, a devious superhero."

"I didn't have to be devious to take you down."

"And you can even flirt back; I might be in love."

"I don't flirt," she crossed her arms over her chest to seemingly end the argument.

"Ah, but you didn't deny that I might be in love."

"You'd have to be insane to fall in love with me. And stop trying to distract me; it's not going to work."

"Maybe I'm just crazy."

But before she could even reply to that the rest of the Titans slammed through an adjacent doorway almost making the thief and sorceress jump out of their skin.

"Raven! Are you alri- … You caught him?" Robin went from anxious to absolutely dumbstruck in under two seconds flat. Raven rolled her eyes. Did he really think she was that incapable of taking down a criminal?

As Raven turned away to berate the Boy Wonder, she was already expecting the thief's next move. He took advantage of the Titans' sudden distraction to break his hands from the black energy and reach the button on his belt. Raven felt the sudden tension sliding from her grip and whipped her head around in time to see the tell-tale smoke trail beginning to fade into the night air. Inside her frustration made her want to cuss, but outwardly she dropped her defensive stance, becoming her indifferent figure once again. Robin stepped forward, scanning the surrounding rooftops for any sign of the thief but Cy's voice stopped him. "No xynotheum on the scanners, Rob. He's long gone by now."

"We almost had him!" the spiky haired teen said as he punched his own palm, "And we don't even know what he was after!"

"Actually, I do."

They all turned to look at her as Raven just raised a skeptical eyebrow.  
"Isn't it obvious? He kept talking about 'hocus pocus.' He was the one who stole Mumbo's 'evidence'. He had the pictures."

"What do you mean had?"

Raven had her signature smirk as she held up the incriminating photos of the Titans in their various animal forms. "X isn't the only one who can 'lift' valuable objects."

At this her teammates broke into wide grins, and various shouts of triumph and praise came Raven's way. As the teenage super heroes congregated around the sorceress, they didn't notice the dark figure only a few rooftops away, safely cloaked behind his new and improved belt. As for the infamous thief, he was gaping in utter shock, looking from the secret compartment that had, until very recently, been housing the prized photos to the dark girl who's still displaced hood revealed her actually smiling as Cyborg lifted her onto his shoulder in celebration.

His gaping continued as he stuttered, "What the . . . when . . . how did she do that?"

No one was there to answer him though, but as he gazed down at the celebrating teens he almost smiled. So the Ice Queen did have a heart. It was almost surreal to see the almost always impassive sorceress smiling at the pride of her teammates. It was even more shocking to see her laugh out loud as as the Grass Stain ran straight into a pole he missed in his excitement.

The thief couldn't help but be mesmerized; the day had just gotten weirder and weirder. But as he heard her laugh as Beastboy stumbled yet again, he decided it hadn't been so bad.

* * *

**AU:**

"So what do you guys think?"

_"Ah think ya're bein' very stereotypical."_

_"Awe, play nice Chere, it's her first story."_

"Well it doesn't really concern you at this point Rogue. You're gonna have to get into the story first. But what about all you other wonderful people out there? Let me know what you think! Just press that little green button to make your selves heard."

_"Please! It'll make her shut up!"_

"Hush, Rogue."

l

l

l

V


	2. A Meeting in Mexico

Chapter One: A Meeting in Mexico

**AN: **_"Ya mean we're here again?"_

_"Aw Chere, y' actin' like y' don' wanna spend time wit' dis Cajun."_

_"Ah don't."_

_"Y' wound Remy, Chere."_

"Okay now we're getting into the main story."

_"Did ya pull a time jump on us, B?"_

"Yeah, kinda. This takes place after they leave Tokyo in the movie. Don't worry it'll get clearer later."

_"So am Ah gonna have ta give anotha disclaimer for ya?"_

_"Remy'll do it this time, Chere. Blackberry doesn't own DC comics, the Teen Titans, Mexico, or Roguey and Remy-"_

_"That's not mah name, Swamp Rat." _

_"-or any music that de petite may t'ink goes wit' her story."_

"Actually the only thing I can think of is Another One Bites the Dust by Queen. Oh, and let's just add Spanish to the list of languages Raven can understand just for the heck of it, huh? Enjoy!"

* * *

A face blending into the crowd. Yeah this was exactly where a thief wanted to be. It made his job just that much easier as he glided right through public eye, only to be forgotten the instant he passed. The suit hidden underneath his clothes was starting to become more apparent to him however, as the morning sun continued to beat down upon the traffic that made up the blood in the city's veins. He loved Mexico. He loved the little tourist trap towns, the fresh foods right at hand, and the incredible valuables that seemed to flood the country. But he especially loved the views. Give him a picturesque beachfront property amid the gulf and he could die a happy man. The only problem with that was that he'd die a _poor_ happy man so, obviously his ties to the city life back in the States couldn't be completely severed. But that didn't mean he couldn't hope for a nice retirement with a great view.

And the mention of great views went resounding in his mind again, as his eyes scanned the crowd and picked up something which shocked him to the core and almost made him stop in his tracks. He stared as the ever so memorable head of shoulder length violet hair made its way through the crowd in _his _direction, and he caught a glimpse of pure amethyst eyes. What in the world was Raven of the Teen Titans doing in Mexico City?

She stood out from everyone else that was for sure. The dark blue of her cloak would normally seem subdued and blend in amidst the background, but here in the bright streets it distinguished her. It wasn't only her normal apparel that made her presence obvious though; simply the way she glided through the crowd, head held straight up, constantly scanning the faces of the crowd, the mere way she seemed to encompass dignity made her absolutely untouchable.

But her distress could also be seen. Even in her proud manner, the slight wrinkle on her brow, the way her eyes _did _scan back and forth as if on high alert, and the fast pace she kept provided the evidence that all was not as it should be in the empath's world.

X couldn't help himself. With his luck he had a compulsory disorder. Regardless, soon after the enchantress had passed his place on the street unnoticed he turned back around and subtly followed her from amidst the throng of people dividing them. He could easily pick her out, that was no problem, however keeping himself unnoticed from not only her prying eyes, but from those who take suspicion at a man stalking only a few paces behind a beautiful young woman was another story. So he held back letting pedestrians get in his way, ducking down to look at some of the street vendors' merchandise, but always keeping her in his line of vision out of the corner of his eye. That is, until, a swift, closer inspection of some "genuine" Aztec artifacts led his eyes to wander over the seller's goods just a little too long. By the time he looked up again, Raven had vanished.

Well, that can't be good. He knew she had been keeping towards the fringe of the crowd, or at least attempting to, but it really didn't do him any good to assume she had left the street simply by walking. She _was_a super hero. She could have teleported if she had wanted. But the growing sense of unease was telling him something different. Later, he would recall his actions and admit that, yeah, he was a glutton for punishment as he started to make his way towards the last alley he had seen Raven near.

* * *

As Raven made her way toward the alleyway she couldn't help but feel like eyes were peering towards her covered back. She knew coming to Mexico was a bad idea. Beastboy suggested it; that should have marked it as a clear no go. She just stood out too much for the crowded streets of Mexico City. Sure the streets of Jump City could be just as filled, but there she didn't stand out as an eyesore. She had finally reached the edge of the street, and with a sigh of relief she stepped into the shade offered by the solitary white walls of her surroundings. She slowly crept further down the passage way trying to escape public line of sight and rid herself of the vague impressions of emotions she had picked up from brushing against the clustered traffic. She usually had a better control on her powers but the combination of the already scorching sun, the never ceasing noises, and the maze-like area had sufficiently taxed her nerves to the limit, leaving her extremely fatigued and slightly muddled. That's probably why she didn't see the first attacker until he had his hand on her shoulder, giving her a fierce shove towards the once comforting walls.

Her eyes snapped open in panic and her hands flew up to brace her impact with the rough stone surface. As soon as she made contact, however, she was instantly yanked back by her cloak towards her assailant. She felt an iron hard fist collide into the small of her back, and she hissed in sudden pain while her left forearm was suddenly seized. She didn't waste time after that. Contorting her own body, she fell into herself, dragging her opponent around her until she had her opening. Never let it be said that Raven was above using cheap blows. Her leg snapped out and collided forcefully with the man's groin and he instantly released her as he doubled over in obvious pain. As she attempted to dart away from the injured man, she collided into another solid surface. The kind of solid surface that was wearing a predatory grin as he leered down at her behind mirrored sunglasses. Letting her glance take a roving look at his obvious, muscle-bound appearance she assessed her next step carefully.

Unfortunately the half-step she took behind her to give her more room to pivot from her position also made her bump into yet another _breathing_ solid surface. A snatched look over her shoulder as she jumped away made her realize that two more thugs were approaching her sides to join their partners in order to box her in.

She nearly snarled at the stupidity; whether it was hers or theirs she wasn't really sure as she summoned black shadows to encircle her hands.

"Azarath Metrion Zen-" her cry was cut out as one of the thugs quickly snapped his fist and made connection with her jaw. She could feel her ears ringing from the impact, as the magic that had been at her finger tips instantly dissipated.

Before she could see straight she felt another man grab her roughly by the upper arms and sling her through the circle to come back into contact with the wall. This time her entire left side was slammed into it at full force and she just barely registered the sickening crack as her head made impact, already too disoriented by the pain. Another hiss was barely out of her lips as she took jagged steps away from the wall, trying desperately to escape her attackers, until once again her cloak was seized in another clenched fist behind her. This time before she could feel the weightlessness of being jerked back her hand snapped to the latch. But her built up momentum sent her propelling forward as she lost all sense of balance as the blue material fell from her shoulders. She hit the ground hard, instantly pushing herself up from the ground, desperately ignoring the pain that began shooting up her arms. She felt herself being dragged back suddenly as two pairs of hands seized her arms and lifted her off the ground and slammed her face first back into the wall, this time holding her there. Her left arm was quickly twisted around until it felt like it was going to come out and she unleashed her first scream of pain. The torture on her arm instantly halted as she heard a deep voice muttering a few words. After that came the real pain.

At first all of her energy was focused on how to keep her arm attached to her body, until she felt a sharp pressure right above her shoulder blade, that instantly swelled into a fiery pain as something began to tear deeper into her flesh and agonizingly slowly was brought around to trace her shoulder, before being roughly jerked out. Her throat swelled shut as she attempted to simply let her powers work on the damage but a soft whimpering did tumble out of her lips. She felt her cheeks swell up with heat at her shame as she remembered that she was _supposed _to be a super hero. The heat in her face only increased as she heard the cold laughter from the same deep voiced man from earlier. She was soon roughly turned around by her attackers to face the cold eyes of the man obviously giving the orders as his clothes were slightly nicer, and none of the dirt had marred his appearance from the scuffle. She wished she could have suppressed the moan that escaped her lips as she leaned back onto the cold wall behind her, and she heard the deep sick chuckles that the six surrounding men gave off at her obvious pain. She was cornered, injured, and at this point almost desperate for anything short of miracle.

She knew the instant the atmosphere changed around her that something wasn't going as planned for her attackers. Out of the haze that filled her vision she could see most of the group turn their attention away from her crumpled form, and the greedy, possessive eyes were replaced with wary looks of disbelief. The few orders given by the ring leader were drowned out by a sudden cry.

"¡Cuidado!" _*Watch out!*_

With that nearly late warning the thugs in front of her spread like the parting of the Red Sea, as one of their own ranks was forcibly hurled head-over-heels through them from somewhere just beyond her line of sight. The momentum of the assaulted man left a small wake of destruction in his path as Raven tried her best to stagger back up to her feet again. But the voice that was sent echoing down the alley way in the mid-morning sun caught her off-guard for the second time that day. The voice with a decidedly mechanical Robin-like ring to it.

"Don't you guys know it's my job to beat up the Titans?"

The obviously uncomprehending thugs just began to surround the black figure as the leader let out one more order.

"¡Atrápalo!" *_Get him!*_

"Guess not." He said as he dodged the flying fist of one thug. The multitude swarmed over him as he deftly slipped and dodged around every attack that came his way until one member had managed to slip around behind him and in attempting to tackle him down, was slung over his shoulder, propelling his attacker to the ground. The desperate man swung out blindly to alleviate his fall, unknowingly seizing the inky black skull-imprinted mask of the thief.

Raven stood there with bated breath as she witnessed what the Titans had attempted to do countless times in their own run-ins with the criminal, as the shadowy material was pulled over the features of the mysterious vigilante.

It appeared that she was going to have to wait a little longer.

Red X merely adjusted his descent to fall with the man carrying him down and rolled to the point to where when he was left without his mask, he had his back towards her. With a quick flick of the wrist that she barely perceived, he had snatched the fallen man's sunglasses from his face and flipped them upon his own. While this was impressive in and of itself he completed the arc to slam his leg in a quick scissor cut that brought down the two men that had started to approach him in his mild distraction.

He sprang up with the agility that an acrobat would have viewed with envy, and reached for one of the very familiar shurikuns on his belt. At his seizing of an obvious weapon, the multitude adjusted their tactics to surround him once more and the gang tried to dog pile on-top of him, trusting in their combined numbers. Raven internally winced as she recalled a similar tactic used by Cyborg and Beastboy once. The end result hadn't been pretty. Red X seemed completely aware of where her thoughts were at the moment, as he waved a small cheeky salute in her direction while his other hand quickly pressed the glowing x in the center of his belt, seconds before the massive forms of his attackers reached him. The shouts of surprised were intermixed with curses of pain as their intended victim vanished in mid air to leave them at the mercy of gravity. He reappeared only a few steps away from her, holding the gang's leader roughly with one arm around his shoulders, while his other hand pressed the blood-red X shurikun to his throat, effectively immobilizing him and the others as they realized the threat to their boss.

"La Santa Muerte," tumbled out of the leader's lips in a quiet cussing, before the shurikun was shoved just a _little_ deeper into the man's throat, silencing him once more. *_The Saint of Death.*_

"Believe me, I'm no saint." The words were spat out as little more than a hiss, and Raven felt a shiver run down her own spine. It was the first words she had ever heard him speak without the aid of the voice modifier. How _she_ found it wise to speak was beyond her own comprehension.

"You do know they don't understand English?" she questioned her apparent rescuer.

His only obvious inclination to her words at first was to tilt his head in her direction. But _his_ words surprised her, as his lips curled up in a knowing smirk.

"Lo sé, pero así es más divertido." *_I know, but this way is more fun.*_

She took this time to examine his features as he sized up the anxious crowd, barely a few feet away from them. Some looked ready to approach but were held back as the black-clad figure tightened his hold. His hair, which was cropped short in natural disarray, was a ruddy, rusty brown, almost auburn color and not nearly as dark as she had expected it to be. His face, or what she could see of it, was composed of angular lines and high cheek bones, under a complexion that could easily have let him blend in with Hispanic public around them even if it was maybe just a shade lighter. She expected he must have had eyes to match, but her thoughts were cut off as he spoke to the encroaching attackers.

"Yo no haría eso si fuera tú. No va a ser bueno para la salud de tu jefe si te acercas." _*I wouldn't do that if I were you. It won't be good for your boss's health if you come any closer.*_

To emphasize his point, he brought the barely struggling man back a few paces so that now he and his captive stood directly in front of her, shielding her from the mob's view.

"¿Ves a esta chica?" * You see this girl?*

It would have been comical had the situation not been so tense. The entire group nodded their heads hesitantly, but together in perfect unison.

"No, no usted. Usted no ve a esta chica, no sé nada de esta chica, y quiere absolutamente nada que ver con esta chica o cualquier persona que está con, ¿entiendes?"_ *No, you don't. You don't see this girl, you don't know anything about this girl, and you want absolutely nothing to do with this girl or anyone that she's with, understand?*_

At this, there was a sudden unrest among the crowd but the muttering was quickly silenced again as a quick growl came from the back of X's throat that sent his hostage shaking as if his legs were about to collapse underneath him. The crowd quickly began nodding their understanding.

"Glad we could come to an agreement. Now leave."

The members stared warily at the imposing figure as they slowly backed their way back down the alley way until they reached the opening, where they dispersed into the never ceasing traffic of the busy streets. By the time the last member had abandoned him, the boss's shaking had increased to where X was having problems holding him up straight. X simply heaved an annoyed sigh as he raised the hand holding a shurikun behind the trembling man's head until he snapped the back of his hand down on the base of the man's neck before Raven could even comprehend his actions. The man sank to the alley floor, effectively unconscious.

"Cowards, the lot of them," was all X said as he placed one of the man's arms over his own shoulder and half-carried, half-dragged the deadweight until he was concealed from direct public eye behind a bulky garbage container. On his way back toward her, he stooped down and grabbed the neglected mask where it had been left during the course of the mob's flight. He noted her still defensive position with some amusement.

After she had rolled her neck for about the fifth time, let alone the fact that she was still leaning against the wall, it started to alert him to the fact that maybe the thug had done more damage than he had originally thought. He moved closer to her as though he were approaching a wounded animal, an extremely vicious, homicidal wounded animal.

"You okay, Sunshine?"

She looked up at him startled as if she had expected him to be gone already. Sheesh, he was a villain, but he wasn't heartless. But why was he here again?

As she finally straightened up, his attention snapped back to her lithe figure. Her monotonous features revealed nothing about what pain she might have been in, but X sensed that there was more going on in her thoughts then she was letting on. But her first words directed towards him relieved his worries a little.

"Don't call me Sunshine."

His smug smile was back on his face in an instant.

"Is that any way to thank your savior?"

She rolled her eyes at that and he knew she couldn't be too seriously injured, but her unusual hunched posture still bugged him.

She looked up at him suddenly, and the words seem to tumble out of her mouth against her will. The shocked look in her eyes said it all.

"He sliced through my shoulder pretty badly."

He looked at her again and if she hadn't known any better, she could have sworn his features had contorted into some semblance of concern. "How bad is pretty badly?"

"Its fine, just leave it alone."

"Listen Sunshine, you of all people should know how the rescue game works. The hero sweeps in saves the _damsel in distress_," he emphasized these words as if they were the most important part of his tirade, "then after all injuries are accounted for, the hero and said damsel in distress are swept off into the sunset, where the damsel showers the hero with her appreciation. You don't want to mess up the system do _you_?"

He saw the spark set off something behind her violet eyes, and knew his guess had been right: Raven did _not_like to be patronized. Why would he intentionally set off the threat of an aggravated empath? Can anyone say, glutton for punishment? It was way too entertaining to get a reaction out of her.

"Number one," she hissed out, the eminent death threat lurking in the depths of her eyes, all the while stalking closer to his relaxed form, "you of all people have no right to lecture me on being a hero. Number two; I am _no _one's damsel in distress. And the only thing that you're going to get for any stunt that you pulled, will be a fat lip."

To emphasize her words he noticed as her left hand, which had been pointing an accusatory finger at him as if he were a child, reared back to form a fist that she threw at him with actually a lot of force behind it. That is, if he hadn't easily side-stepped her in a fluid movement and caught her wrist attached to said fist, pulling her actions up short. He almost smirked again, until he heard her hiss of pain and was immediately reminded of her injured back. He instantly stopped his attack to freeze them both and caught the sight of her wary eyes.

"Turn around," his resolute voice should have left no argument. Did that stop Raven?

"_Excuse me?"_ Obviously, not.

"Just turn around before I literally twist your arm," said an exasperated Red X. Seriously, how much brain power did it take to comprehend he was trying to_ help_ her?

Her only response was to narrow her eyes further until he let out a frustrated sigh and gave a little warning tug on her wrist. He could have sworn he heard her growl, which only served to make him smirk wider, as she turned her back towards him, always keeping her head turned just right to keep him and his quick hands in her line of sight. But before she could even complete the full 180 turn he stopped her as he grabbed her upper arm rather forcefully, and she _almost_ bit back another sharp retort to the thief. So intent on her own anger, she flinched back when she felt the rather gentle pressure of his fingers near her temple. At his touch though, she felt the sudden sting and throb of yet another open wound and another hiss escaped her lips.

"You didn't feel that?" he whistled as he still gazed at the rather heinous looking gash on her head, "You're gonna have some kind of knot on the side of your head tomorrow. I'm not sure if it's a concussion or not."

She winced a little as his words sank in. Great. Best vacation ever. She was so going to kill Beastboy for this."If it weren't for my powers I'd probably be unconscious right now."

His only response was to nod a little in assent and tug a bit on her arm. She rolled her eyes again. What part of self-healing did this guy not get?

"Come on Raven; just let me see the damage."

He shocked her with the use of her actual name. Shocked her so much, in fact that she actually turned around. X made a mental note of that.

"So what, you're a thief by night, but your day job is being a doctor?"

He didn't miss the sarcasm in her voice and decided to roll with it in hopes of keeping her in a good mood. She was definitely easier to work with when that was the case.

"Please, have you seen the prices doctors charge? Compared to me those guys are the real criminals."

He heard her snort, a very unlady-like gesture, and could swear that by now he could _hear _her rolling her eyes, but his focus was on the remains of the tattered leotard around her shoulder. Her cloak had probably been lost when they drug her down and he could very vaguely remember her unclasping it in a last-ditch effort to rid herself of her attackers. The jagged line of black material half-heartedly covered the gash that traced her shoulder bone. Even though it had stopped bleeding, once again due to her healing abilities, it still stamped her back as an ugly mar to the surrounding smooth gray skin, and looked like it could possibly fester. He sighed as he reached for her lower arm, leading her to an abandoned corner of the alley. Of course this was met with various protests and accusations.

"What do you think you're doing? Let go of me this instant!" Why was he doing this again?

Oh yeah, glutton for punishment. "Listen Sunshine, you are hurt," he said it emphasizing every word. "You didn't call for back up so obviously you don't have your communicator with you which means a.) you're being really stupid or b.) you don't want your friends to know of your whereabouts. Regardless of both, the fact that you are hurt means that you need to get in contact with your teammates. You can't go walking down the streets of Mexico City in a ripped up leotard, so you at least need a jacket." With his final words he shoved an offending non-descript piece of material into her hands from the pile of clothes haphazardly shoved out of public view. After that he proceeded to turn his back towards her, as he slipped off the 'borrowed' sunglasses and slipped his mask back down over his messy auburn hair. He turned back around to face Raven only to find her with her arms crossed, a decidedly fierce scowl upon her features, with the jacket still remaining in her hands. He let out another sigh, and though she couldn't see it, rolled his eyes towards the boundless blue sky above them.

"Oh come on, Rae-"

"Reá?" came a small voice besides them.

They both could have probably jumped about ten feet into the air. They looked down to see a little girl who couldn't be more than five staring up at them. Before Raven could correct her, the little girl had turned to the now masked thief, and started talking animatedly while pointing at his mask " . . . máscara de Dia de Los Muertos y porque me papa me compró uno." _*... mask of Day of the Dead, and, because my daddy bought me one.*_

"What did she say?" The little girl's words went by like a whirlwind.

"She likes your mask; it reminds her of Day of the Dead."

Under the mask he smirked, but before he could turn back to reply the little girl had run off back to her mom at the entrance of the alley. When she saw them still looking after her, she smiled brightly and waved, calling out, "Audios Señora Reá y Señor Máscara!".

Raven just shook her head and smiled at the little girl. She reminded her of Melvin. Raven continued smiling slightly, until she caught the look X was giving her. The thief had his head cocked to the side and she could almost feel the smirk coming off of him.

In his opinion he had just witnessed a veritable miracle; Raven had just _smiled_.

Before she could ask, he said, "Reá. I think I like it."

She blinked rapidly trying to dissipate her normal calm demeanor from her shock and growing embarrassment. She should have been more careful to keep her guard up around the thief who seemingly didn't let anything get passed him.

She finally just rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "At least it's better than Sunshine." She, of course, didn't know about the suit's enhanced hearing, and she wasn't aware of the thief's smirk getting wider, so X just counted it as a personal victory. Now on to the next challenge.

"Come on, Raven," he had to try to reason with her. Wasn't she supposed to be the smart Titan? "Your powers might be able to heal you, but it's going to take time. I doubt you want to spend it in some back alley off the crowded streets with an unconscious gang leader, despite how charming the present conscious company may be."

Her only response was to raise a speculative eyebrow in his direction, in obvious disbelief.

"Okay then, have it your way," with those last words he gracefully folded his legs and sat down in the dirt in front of her, staring up at her expectantly.

"Why are you helping me?" her usual monotone was overlaid with frustrated confusion.

"Because. It's Tuesday," his answer threw her off again, and she pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to get her aggravation under control.

"And what does _that_ have to do with anything?" she said looking at him exasperated.

"Mondays suck, Tuesdays were designed to make up for Mondays, and yours was failing you pretty badly. I'm here to change that," he simply said, sounding rather cheerful about the discussion while he continued to stare back up at her.

She could only stare back at him in utter disbelief, possibly wondering about his sanity. He shook his head and wondered if magic made your sense of humor dry up. It would explain why Grass Stain was the Titan's excuse for comic relief.

"Come on, Raven," he was tired of this back and forth. Didn't this chick ever give up? "Help me help you out. You need to get back to 'safety,'" he put the word in air quotes. "Your best bet of getting through the city injured, without getting jumped again, would to have someone with you. And though I'm sure you would rather it be anyone but me at the moment, beggars can't be choosers. So what do you say?"

He was about to get frustrated with her indecision when he heard her quiet voice.

"Okay."

"What?" She was listening to him?

"But only on a few conditions before you take me to where my friends are. Number one the location where we're staying, you forget as soon as you leave from there. Number two you do nothing to implicate yourself in any illegal activities while we're here, and that includes attacking my friends, using me as a hostage to get at my friends, or committing any unlawful acts when you're in my presence. And finally, number three; you give me a real reason."

"What do you mean?" He asked in a _completely_ innocent tone. _Yeah, right._

"Why are you helping me and no joking around?"

"Honestly I figure after this you'll owe me a favor. Don't give me that look Sunshine," he said as she narrowed her eyes to slits again. "Nothing too big, just ease up on the side kicks during a fight, or trip up Grass Stain when he's a T-Rex. I really don't want to be dino chow."

"And then you'd probably get away," she said crossing her arms over her chest, and he noticed she still had his jacket clenched in her hand. He wondered if she even realized it.

"I've never needed any of your team's help for that. But I wouldn't mind not having so many bruises at the end of the day. Not all of us heal so quickly, Sunshine."

She rolled her eyes and kept them sky bound for a moment before muttering, "Azar help me." She looked back at him then with the same determination he had caught in her eyes so many times before. The same look she usually had before charging head first to fight an unknown enemy.

"All right. You can take me back to where we're staying, and I'll owe you one. But don't call me Sunshine," the last words came out at a deadpan.

X just jumped back onto his feet and walked ever so calmly to stand at her side. He snatched the jacket back from her hands before she could blink and held it opened out in front of him. She let out an exasperated sigh as she slid her arms into the light brown material. Once she had it on she ended up having to roll the sleeves up a bit, and X had to bite down the urge to go aww. She looked like a little kid being swallowed up in the fabric, but remembering her rather violent nature, he wisely kept his mouth shut.

"After you, Reá," he said with a flourish of his hands as he gestured back to the entrance of the alley.

As she stepped forward he decided he needed to say at least one more thing to irk her.

"And I won't steal anything if you won't."

* * *

**_AN: _**_"Look at 'im bein' a gentleman an' escortin' de fille to safety."_

_"He's blackmailin' her!"_

_"He is takin' care of her though, Chere."_

_"Raven's strong. Ah'm sure she can take care of herself."_

"But then this story would be short and boring."

_"And what's with her impulsively revealin' she's hurt?"_

"I'm glad you caught that. That'll come later too."

_"She sure is a stubborn fille, Remy'll give her that."_

_"Why ya lookin' at meh, Swamp Rat?"_

_"Just startin' to notice those similarities Blackberry was talkin' 'bout."_

"Anyway the next chapter's gonna take me longer, I haven't gotten all the details worked out. But you're gonna like it Rems."

_"Can't wait, petite."_

"And what about all you other people? Do you like how this is turning out? I hope you liked Raven's new nickname; credit for it goes to Eternal Luna 21 who originally came up with it! Go read her story for Raven and Red X, it's really great! Thanks to all who did review, if I can keep you guys happy, it's completely worth it."

l

V


	3. Unexpected Bargains

**AN:** _"Stop it Cajun."_

_"But Remy ain't doin' anytin' Chere."_

_"Ya know what ya doin'. Stop it."_

_"Whatever could you mean, Roguey?"_

_"Don't call me that. And stop trying to touch me!"_

_"Remy ain't touchin' ya Chere. He'd be unconscious if 'e was."_

_"Ya touchin' me."_

_"Non, he ain't."_

_"Yeah, ya are."_

_"Non."_

_"Yes!"_

_"Non!"_

"So this is what you guys do when I'm not around?"

_"Blackberry don't sneak up on us like that! Ya scared meh half ta death!"_

_"And Remy rather be doin' somethin' else, but Chere seems to t'ink it'd be unsafe. But where_ _have __you been, Petite?"_

"Stupid writer's block. It held me up for forever! And it's only going to get worse. School's coming back and that means less time to write."

_"Yeah, yeah, very sad. So where's this chapter? Ya kept us waitin' long enough."_

_"Remy thought ya didn't like de Petite's story Chere."_

_"She's gotten us this far, might as well see what happens."_

"Your vote of confidence is amazing. Anyway, you're going to like this chapter Rems, I already know it. But since you're in a hurry, Rogue, will you do the honors?"

_"Fine. Blackberry doesn't own, jeez it's gotten longer, the following: Teen Titans, Mexico, IHOP, Baskin Robins, Bazar de Sab__ádo, Gran Hotel Ciudad de Mexico, The Black Swan, The Fallen Sparrow, _Vogue, Life&Style, Home and Garden, _or Archie, DC, and Marvel comics. Or the song… Chiquitita?"_

"It's on my Andean Fusion CD, it's all instrumental. This chapter's extra long, so I hope it makes up for my absence!"

* * *

"I know I'm good looking but is it really necessary to stare?"

He could feel the eyes boring holes into the back of his head go icy. She hadn't said anything since he slipped the civilian clothes over his suit, once again slipping off the mask and replacing it with the tinted sunglasses before facing her again. Surprisingly she had her back turned to him facing the entrance to the crowded streets, as if she was concerned about his need for privacy. It had been an act of kindness he honestly hadn't expected.

But the fact that she wasn't speaking at all didn't bode well with him. Sure he could understand not wanting to fraternize with the enemy, but in light of the matter, he had just saved her life. Probably. There's no telling what those thugs had wanted with her. But he doubted that this was just some random back alley jump. It was way too planned. They had to have known that the only way to get at the Titan would be to catch her unaware. And just how _fortunate_ for them she had appeared to be having an off day with her empathy powers. Yeah, fortunate. Somehow, he just didn't buy that. And he knew she was smart enough not to. So why wasn't she talking?

So this was awkward. It sounded like some cheesy joke in the making. A professional thief and a world renowned super hero go walking down the street…

The streets themselves were hard to navigate. If getting through the streets before uninjured had been difficult for Raven, it was nearly impossible to move with the ever flowing tide of people swarming past them. She obviously tried to maneuver around them but it was a useless effort. Every so often someone would run across her path and shove her back into someone else. It was after this had happened for about the sixth time that she realized that instead of just falling into someone, this time the person behind her had caught the back of her arms. She looked over her shoulder to face a pair of metallic glossed sunglasses. She blinked back her surprise. She hadn't even seen him move from in front of her.

"You sure you're alright?" his brow had furrowed as he studied how she was still hunched over. He had noticed that every time someone had run into her she had cringed. Before she had a chance to protest he grabbed her right forearm, being sure to stay as far away from her left side as possible, and hauled her over to the edge of the street. He continued to drag her until they walked in the shadows behind the vendors' booths. Once there, he quickly released her, but continued to follow right behind her. Now when the passing few travelers down this pathway walked by them, he took the brunt of the damage from the shoving and jostling.

As they made their way through these back ways, picking their way over crates cluttered into every available space, they came upon what could only be described as a traffic jam. A swarm of floral-printed, camera wielding tourists were jamming the area behind an obviously frustrated and hassled tour guide, apparently making use of the 'short cut' instead of venturing into the crowded street themselves.

It was so sudden that Raven swore it must have been on instinct alone. As she was just inches away from being assaulted by a tourist clad in a hideous blue Hawaii shirt and Bermuda shorts, her view was suddenly blocked by a much darker, t-shirt covered chest. A _very_ _well-toned_ t-shirt covered chest. It took her a moment to realize that her now aching back was against a wall and two arms had materialized undeniably close to her vulnerable position. She turned her head slightly to the left to see X's mirrored visage meeting her own gaze. She barely heard his low whisper over the clamor of the city as he tilted his head scarcely toward her own.

"Shh." She could hear enough from his tone to catch the warning in his voice. It made her catch her breath as her eyes widened, her mind racing trying to figure out what threat could have made him react so suddenly.

As the final tourist had noisily made their way around them he leaned back just enough to give her some sorely missed personal space. But only just enough. He kept his arms easily leaning against the walls on either side of her as he studied her unmistakable discomfort. And of course, he was the one to break the silence.

"You're just a little too popular for comfort, Reá. Wouldn't want to cause a rampage with all those tourists trying to get a superhero souvenir now would we?"

She narrowed her eyes up at him as she huffed. It wasn't her fault if people wanted to be idiots. But before she could reply as much he interrupted her again. _That_ was seriously going to have to stop before she hurt him.

"Now even though I have no problem spending more time with you, Reá," he said as he clearly scanned their positions again. She began to feel the urge to slap that smirk right off his face. "Why, exactly, are your friends missing in action? I thought you guys had to come in a matching set."

"And I thought a criminal would realize that he had better mind his own business. Now. Let. Me. Go!" the last word left her lips at a hiss past her gritted teeth. What she didn't know was how much the man in front of her was enjoying watching that spark grow in her eyes. But he relented, lazily dropping his left arm as he straightened fully, allowing her to slide along the wall and away from his arrogant figure. But he wasn't done with her yet.

He easily kept pace beside her fuming figure and surprised her once again by continuing to talk.

"So how'd you like Tokyo?"

That made her abruptly freeze as her wary eyes found his smug grin still plastered on his face.

"How do you know I was in Tokyo?"

"Please, I'm surprised that walking out the front door doesn't make headlines for the Titans. Bringing down an organized crime ring is more than enough for world news."

"Then why do you need to know?"

"I didn't ask why you were in Tokyo. I asked if you liked it."

She studied him for a minute before turning to continue on her way. But she did call over shoulder, if not a little hesitantly, "It was okay. Not a lot to do if you don't like shopping."

"Aww, Reá, shopping's fun if you've got all of the discounts!"

She shot him a look that he could describe as poisonous but just served to entertain him more. But surprisingly enough she answered.

"You've apparently never been to the mall with Starfire. That in itself is an insufferable pain no matter the 'discounts'," she laced the word with every implication it could hold as she finished shooting him a hard glare before continuing on her way.

He was stunned for a moment or two, before he raced to catch up with her. "Did you just make a joke at the expense of one of your teammates?" He made his voice sound affronted, but the humor wasn't easily masked.

"Ugh. Are you still talking?" she sighed as she began to massage her aching forehead.

If possible his smirk only grew wider as he easily replied, "I'm sick. My medicine is to talk to you."

He was shocked to a complete stand-still as she just as easily replied.

"Unfortunately there is no cure for stupidity. And you can't afford the treatment."

And as he saw their positions swapped right before his eyes, her now wearing the smug grin like a medal of honor, and him, the notorious Red X, standing there with his mouth wide open, he felt the all too familiar tug of appreciation. There weren't a lot of people who could keep up with him. This might just get interesting.

But before he could properly recover from his floundering, he saw that she was just about to turn a corner. He raced to catch up to her, mind racing to find some sort of retort. After it seemed pointless he just decided to move on to a different topic.

"Why didn't you even bother to call the Brady Bunch?"

"What did I say about it being none of your business?"

He finally managed to make a grab at her arm again and it slowed her down enough for her to face him. "Listen okay. You were just jumped in an unfamiliar city, where you could have been fatally injured, and you _still_ didn't call for back-up. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you think that one of them would have cared enough to come to your rescue?"

She glared at him a little before heaving a sigh and pushing some of her violet hair away from her face. She leveled him with a heavy stare before going on, "Okay. One, I'm a superhero. I can take care of myself. Two, it's not my friends' job to be at my beck and call. Three, even if they would have come, and they would have and still can, I don't want them to. That's my decision, my business. Can you at least live with that?"

He studied her expression for a little while before nodding his head and releasing her arm. But as she started to walk away it was at a slower pace this time, just enough for him to walk easily beside her.

After a while of walking in silence he began again. "So it's your decision to stay with me?"

"Ugh!" her head fell back as she moaned and he laughed at her reaction. "You're impossible!"

"Well let's face it, you could have been stubborn and not taken my help back there."

"I was injured, and your point was logical."

"So I was the logical decision? Man, there really is a first time for everything."

"Yeah I'm sure you get that _all_ the time. Can't you go two seconds without trying to talk?" she replied dryly.

"I've never really tried. Why, can't you go longer than just average banter in a conversation?"

"If the conversation's worth having, yes."

"And what deems a worthwhile conversation in your book, Reá?"

"You're going to run that name into the ground now aren't you?"

"Avoiding the question is not the same as answering it."

"Fine. Why are you in Mexico?" she half-expected this to derail him.

"Business. Pleasure. More on the pleasurable side now that you're here though." She could hear the flirtatiousness in his voice but she decided to ignore it. So the guy thought he had found a new toy to play with, so what?

"More like I'm keeping you from 'business' since I forbade you from doing anything illegal."

"Who said my business was illegal?"

"You're a thief. Anything illegal is you're business."

"Now you see that's the kind of stereotype I expected you to be above. Do you really see the world as black and white?"

"Seeing as I'm the one who's responsible for the safety of an entire city, I think I have to say yes!"

"Uh huh. So how are you going to explain this particular set-up to the rest of your teammates? Because I'm just so sure that Chuckles is gonna love us hanging out together."

This made her pause mid-step as her gaze looked past him. He arched an eyebrow as he waited for her to respond. He got kind of impatient though.

"Hello? Raven? Anybody home? Hey Sunshine!"

Her gaze snapped to his face immediately and she frowned at him. Without another word she kept on walking down the alleyway. She really had to stop leaving him behind. "C'mon Reá, spill. What was the big epiphany?"

"If they're not there to see you then I really don't have anything to explain, now do I? If we don't hurry up though, someone's bound to show up before us."

"So we're keeping our relationship in the dark? How sweet, this'll be just like Romeo and Julie-"

"Complete that thought and I swear to you, injured or not, we'll find out how far I can throw you with my powers."

"All right. So if you're friends aren't there, what are you gonna do?"

"What do you mean?" She gave him the liberty of actually facing him when she asked him this time, though she didn't hesitate in her pace at all. It was then that he noticed not only had the vendors' booths all faded away, but they were making their way further and further into the historic, upscale district. Just where were she and her friends staying?

"I mean, what about your back? You're still going to need someone to at least bandage it. And then what? Hide in a hotel room until someone comes to find you? You've gotta eat sometime."

_Why are you even concerned?_ She wanted to ask it, but she really wasn't expecting that she'd get a straight forward answer. "I'll order room service. Besides, even if I don't, no one's starved in a day. And as I said, my powers should be taking care of my back. Look my temple's already healed." She turned her head to just a degree so he could see that the previously bleeding open wound had already closed up. He made her stop as he stilled her movements with one arm on her shoulder, another one cupping her chin as he studied the still-red lump on her head. She was once again surprised by the gentleness of his movements.

"Huh," was all the reply she got, as he finally released her and stepped back. He stood there still studying her entire figure as if she was some object on a display case. It was kinda unnerving how his hidden eyes seemed to be divulging so much from her now prone form.

She quickly picked up the pace back on the path that he kept delaying them on and was rewarded with a few precious moments of silence. This wasn't bothering her at all. Let the thief be alone with his thoughts for a while, it wasn't going hurt her feelings. But it was kind of unsettling how silent he could move beside her. He really was cut out for his profession.

And as they moved along she began to truly enjoy the scenery around her, now that they were moving in the less crowded part of the city. She felt more open, freer. She was able to appreciate the old buildings with the architecture that was stressed with exquisite detail. This was the part of the town she liked. It had an older life, a deep rooted culture. If others liked the light and life Mexico could offer with its flamboyant festivities and eye-catching attractions, then she could admire it for the history that poured from every nook and cranny. It swallowed her up and immersed her in powerful legends and ways of people long gone. Even with her present company, she couldn't repress her small smile as she felt herself being caught up in the enticing environment. She was practically oblivious to everyone around her, so she missed her companion's own watchful demeanor.

Red X watched as Raven became enthralled in her own little world, as her eyes would flit around on new sights and come alive. He watched as her small smile grew on her serene face and he could feel the corners of his own lips turn up in response. The girl loved this. It obviously fascinated her to no end, and the thief couldn't stop himself from wondering just what it would take for him to get such a smile from her. It would definitely be a challenge, and it had endless appeal. She was beautiful when she smiled like that. He briefly wondered if she even knew it.

But first he had to convince her to spend more time with him. Which was going to be difficult in and of itself. He pondered upon that for a while as the tree lined street stretched before them as long as their silence. But then brilliance struck. Let's see who wants to make a deal.

"So, you still didn't tell me what you were planning on doing for the rest of the day."

She looked back up at him with a startled expression, as if she had just crash landed back on Earth. He caught her by such surprise that she even answered without thinking, "Why do you care?"

He smirked, but once again took her off-guard. He kind of ducked his head a bit and smiled at the ground as if he was in on some big secret. But he quickly focused his gaze back on her, and she could feel his eyes gauging her response. She briefly wondered what his eyes looked like.

"What would you say if you could keep a criminal off the streets today without doing any fighting at all?"

"What are you suggesting?" she asked as she pondered his question. Surely he wasn't giving himself up, was he?

"All right I'm gonna be as blunt as I can with this. Do you wanna hang out?" she watched him with her eyes wide-open and once again their progress came to a complete standstill. Was he serious? But that's not what she asked him.

"Are you crazy?"

He genuinely smiled at that, revealing a million-dollar smile that she was sure had made tons of girls swoon before her. But she wasn't most girls. And she knew he wasn't like most guys. This was a thief wanting to spend time with a superhero, one who had on more than one occasion tried to apprehend him. So just what was he thinking?

"Maybe. Are you above hanging out with crazy people?" he asked with mock solemnity.

"You _have_ met Beast Boy right?"

"You're avoiding the question again. Do you always do this when you feel threatened?"

"I-" she was standing there gaping at him again, before she caught herself. "Are you threatening me?"

"Still avoiding the question. I mean, I'll understand if you're afraid of the risk involved with hanging out with a fugitive of the law. Fear's a completely natural response-"

"I am _not _afraid," she wasn't about to admit to this guy that her fears were more than he could handle.

"So you're just not up for the challenge then. Yeah, I kinda figured that you were more hurt than you were putting on. The best thing to do would probably be to get in contact with one of your friends. I can just imagine Grass Stain's bedside manner," to keep up the act he was putting on he had to quickly repress a chuckle at the shudder that visibly went down her spine at that particular mental image. But it was just _so_ hard.

"I'm _fine,_" she emphasized the word with dire finality. She wasn't getting back into that particular discussion.

"So you just think you couldn't keep up with me then? I am the best… I actually wouldn't blame you for backing down now. It might save some of your dignity."

"Listen, I am perfectly capable of spending an entire day with you. I'm just not sure you would be alive at the end of the day," she said as she flipped the short strands of her hair over her shoulder so that he got a perfect view of the defiance radiating in her eyes.

"I'm game if you are Reá. I'm sure I can take whatever you can dish out. And at the end of the day, you get to say you proved me wrong. The famous Red X wrong. Can you just imagine it?" it was his turn to shudder at the thought, but his was obviously just him over acting. But would she take the bait?

Raven stood there for a moment considering what potential threats or benefits such a deal could offer. But her ego was practically screaming at her to take the challenge. Or maybe that was just Bravery. Whatever the case, was she really willing to let Red X hold this over her like this? Owing her rescue to him was one thing, but could she really back down from such a simple challenge?

"Alright if we're going to do this, we're doing it by my rules." _Obviously not. _

He couldn't help the smirk, honestly he couldn't. Probably some sort of nerve condition that he should get checked out. Later.

"What did you have in mind, Reá?"

"Nothing illegal, sorry to disappoint you." she said, expecting a crestfallen look. His continued attempts at flirting shocked her, but she'd never let him see that.

"You could never disappoint me. So where are we going?"

"Well I guess I just eliminated the museums, the pyramids, or any street vendors, so honestly, what's left?"

He snapped his fingers and sighed in mock disappointment, "Well darn, that takes out all of my plans for the afternoon. Guess we'll just have to wing it."

She couldn't imagine what could compel her to 'wing it' with a known thief in a city full of valuables. She must have suffered _some kind _of head injury in that fall.

She shot him one more glare just for good measure, but his cocky grin remained firmly planted on his face. She sighed as she made her way down the sidewalk. And as she walked she could swear she could feel him smirking at her. There just wasn't going to be any living with him after this.

X, in the mean time, was running through every single line ever used. There had to be something that Raven would react to. So immersed was he in his thoughts, he almost ran over her as she came to a sudden stop in front of the entrance of an ancient building that was literally tiered with classic brown stone pillars. The sign above the doorway proudly proclaimed it's heritage as the embossed "M" was flanked by imposing lions, while the impressive name was asserted as Gran Hotel Ciudad De Mexico.

He whistled out his breath as he glanced at the elaborate entryway. "Wow, you guys sure do travel with style don't you?" he said, his tone surprisingly appreciative. He took a glance at Raven to find her a bit uncomfortable at the scrutiny of his stare. Was the dark bird shy?

She shook it off as she shrugged. "I don't think Robin fits the whole superhero thing with mediocrity. It was his idea, not mine."

He thought about this until he realized that she wasn't moving towards the door. Today was definitely going to be interesting, "Well, ready to take me to your room Reá?"

She narrowed her gaze at him in a glare that was becoming oh so familiar before muttering, "There are just _so_ many things wrong with that statement." But she must have scrounged up enough courage for a game face because she casually pushed her way through the door, barely turning her head to call over her shoulder, and "Coming?"

Oh yes, he thought, as he followed her into the veritable lap of luxury, today was _definitely_ going to be interesting.

If he had thought the outside was impressive, then the inside of the massive building left him dumb-struck. The three levels of the building were a spotless white which left the dark paneled doorways to the rooms in stark contrast. Every balcony and ledge was covered in just more and more elaborate curls and folds, to the point where you were sure everything was hand-wrought and priceless. And the encasement of wrought iron that draped over the glass-covered elevator and the balcony rails left a feeling of more eloquence rather than the captivity iron bars usually dispelled. But that wasn't the best part. Towering above them in an endless swirl of color and light was the roof, which appeared to be completely made of delicate and detailed pieces of stained glass. Every where he scanned his eyes was more light filtering in every color imaginable. It was breathtaking.

He realized belatedly that Raven was easily leaning against a pillar in the foyer, smirking at his open-mouthed expression. But right then, the normally level-headed thief was gone. He was still lost in the way the light was almost gently touching her gray skin, as if it the brightness was trying to lose itself in her normally dark depths. He was so lost in thought, that he initially missed what she was saying.

"… that is, if you're done gawking at the pretty glass?" There was that smirk again, the one that barely tugged at the corners of her lips, but lit her eyes up with mischief. He mentally shook himself as he lazily shrugged his shoulders, trying to not draw attention to the object of his new stare.

"I'm ready anytime you are, Sunshine. Just lead the way."

She visibly deflated at the use of the hated nickname, and he caught sight of the familiar spark that lit up behind her eyes. But he couldn't resist. The timing was just too perfect. But he was starting to like "Reá" better.

She huffed something inaudible before turning around in striding away. He easily kept up on their way to the elevator, his eyes scanning the invaluable objects. He was barely suppressing the urge for his hands twitching at the longing to run his hands over some of the unique décor. He had to behave for the day. Nothing illegal, that was the deal, and he was fairly certain that Raven was perfectly capable of enforcing her rules.

It was safe to say that it was a quiet ride up to the third floor with a ticked-off Raven and Red X trying to fight off withdrawals. It wasn't until they had made it down the off-white hallway and to the dark-paneled doorway that either of them spoke. And that was laced heavily with hesitancy, as the atmosphere became rather uncomfortable.

He could practically feel her waging emotions. It was written in every line on her face, her tensed posture as she had one hand pressed firmly against the wood grain and another with the key all ready in the lock, but most of all in her luminous eyes as an almost tangible fear haunted their depths. He could feel something stir at the base of his consciousness, the very faintest imprint of concern washing over him as he reached out one hand to touch her shoulder.

"Reá …"

She visibly shook herself and new determination lit her eyes up again. With quick movements lined with grace, she quickly unlocked the door and pushed against it into the dark room beyond. Leaving him standing there with his arm still raised as she called in cool confidence, "Come in."

His hand dropped and he easily glided into the room as she shut the door behind him and flicked on the light switch. She steadily moved around the room to a duffle bag sitting on one of two full beds, both identical from the dark green comforters with crimson embroidery twisting across the material to the lighter green hues that made up the mountain of pillows that tumbled over the head of the beds. He watched her as she sorted through the clothing in the black duffle and almost attempted to pull out another leotard, before he halted her progress.

"Hanging out usually doesn't include heavy-duty crime fighting. Do you have anything a little less conspicuous?"

Instead of his usual glare he received, she looked thoughtfully at the bag before she sighed and started sifting through it with new resolve. This time she pulled out what appeared to be a loose t-shirt and a pair of dark denim Capri's. He was still kinda alarmed when she pulled out gauze but she sent him a glare that made him bite his tongue. With that she gathered up her possessions in a loose bundle in her arms before heading to the only other doorway in the room.

"Don't touch anything. I'll just be a minute." With that she shut the door behind her and he heard the faint click of the lock turning.

He shook his head as his eyes scanned the room, noting the hefty purple luggage that sat at the foot of the adjacent bed, and the few shopping bags that were lined up beside the entertainment center sporting a rather large television set. The girls were obviously roomies for the vacation.

His thoughts however, weren't on his surroundings. Rather, they were all focused on the girl he was spending the rest of his day with. She thought that she was shielding her demeanor reasonably well but it was his job to read people, to read situations. It's what honestly kept him alive. And he knew she was more worried than she was letting on. She was probably second guessing herself about their little bargain, seeing as she was in a way betraying her friends. He was going to have to work extra hard to get her mind off of that. But suddenly his thoughts were halted as a faint sound began to work its way into the room.

His sharp ears caught the sound easily enough, seeing as he had nothing else to do besides studying the room while he waited for Raven. His eyes roamed around the small bedside table until he saw that the drawer was slightly cracked open. There. He made sure the hinges didn't make a sound as he pulled it open. Please, he wasn't a professional thief for anything. As soon as he saw the little black cell phone, his initial wariness turned to his usual smirk. Of course Raven had a cell phone, she was a teenage girl. His thoughts began to take a different turn at that, and his quick hand snatched the device up on the next vibration. His grin only grew wider after he checked the I.D. He may have known of Jinx, but the pink-haired ex-villainess didn't know him that well, or at least not enough to recognize his voice.

"Hello?"

There was an obvious pause on the other end of the line, "Hel-lo? Is this Raven?"

"No, I'm sorry, this is Henry. Sounds like you dialed a wrong number. What was it, maybe I can help you out?" his voice was seeping with unmistakable concern, as he grabbed the hotel pen waiting on the bedside table.

"1-655-780-9454"

X's smile was probably rivaling that of the Cheshire cat's by now.

"Oh I see, my number is 9754. Your hand must have slipped, that's all."

"O-k? Um sorry about the mix-up. Bye."

"No problem." The last words were kind of rushed out as Jason eyed the now turning door knob to the bathroom. He flipped the phone down and placed it back into the safe keeping of the drawer and stood as Raven entered the room, her eyes still a little distracted as she tried to arrange the shirt to just fall over her damaged shoulder. Wordlessly, she handed him back the jacket he had lent her. He took it, slipping the valuable scrap of paper into the folds while she was still off in la-la land.

"Better?" his polite tone shook her out of her reverie.

"Yeah, thanks," her voice was still quiet, almost hesitant, "Are you ready to go?"

He just nodded, and gestured for her to go first. Raven simply walked forward, completely missing the grin that came to her companion's face. He may have had to work to get a girl's telephone number before, but he had a feeling that the dark enchantress's number was going to be worth the trouble. Besides, he still had to get her to smile. This was simply insurance that he'd get that chance.

It was a rather quiet walk as they made their way out of the hotel and out onto the historic street. He briefly noted her longing gaze towards a building only a block over that was definitely outstanding. It faintly reminded him of an Indonesian Palace he once stole from. But he was torn away from his thoughts as Raven began to make her way in the opposite direction. He raised an eyebrow at the abrupt mood swing, but left it alone.

"So what do you wanna to do, Reá?"

She had just opened her mouth to answer him, probably with another smart-alec comment, when a rather loud rumbling filled the air around them. Her mouth snapped shut faster than he thought possible as her eyes widened in surprise and a faint blush spread across her cheeks.

"I guess food would be a good idea, huh?" he chuckled at her flustered appearance.

"I'm fine. What I could really use, though, is a cup of tea. I don't think I've had any since we came to Mexico."

"Well, I'll tell you what. I happen to know of a little place that happens to serve tea and food, so we'll kill two birds with one stone. Figuratively speaking," he joked, hoping for a reaction.

"Ha. Ha," she commented dryly as he led her back down the maze of back alleys. It took them a while but she was happy to spend the time absorbing her surroundings, enjoying the fresh breeze that gently lifted her hair off her shoulders. The historic district of down town began to fall away as they left behind the shiny tourist trap businesses; and they began to descend downwards to the more colonial homes and quaint neighborhoods. Around them little kids played amusing little games in the early autumn sun as their parents talked with neighbors or joined in the entertainment. And she could actually feel a little relaxed with the quiet that had befallen them. But she froze completely when he started dragging her towards what looked like a new market area.

"Oh no."

"Come on, Reá, I swear I'll behave. Besides, you won't find a better cup of tea in the city."

She continued to eye the crowded traffic swarming in between stalls and skeptically studied him. Yeah, that so wasn't going to happen.

"I'm not going anywhere near there until I have some insurance that you're not going to steal anything."

"Well, if you insist…"

He shocked her as he made a sudden grab for her hand. She jerked it back as if she had just been bitten by a snake.

"Hey! Don't touch me!" He couldn't help but smirk at the dangerous spark that was ignited behind her eyes. Her entire body was tensed, already in defense mode as she scanned his face. What did he think he was doing? No. One. Touched. HER!

His nonchalance about her irritation was only stoking her fury. "Listen there's only one guaranteed way to keep a thief from stealing, and that is to keep his hands busy."

"Then put your hands in your pockets!" she hissed, as she swatted a stray violet lock out of her eyes, simply so the icy amethysts could penetrate him more.

"Nuh uh, uh," he said, his tone as if he was reprimanding a small child. He demonstrated as he slipped his hands into his pockets, slowly starting to step backwards and further away from her. "It's too easy for me to move off by myself then. I might lose you in the crowd, and well, I might get pretty tempted with all the _shiny_ stuff around and no one to hold me back…"

She narrowed her eyes at him and he thought he could faintly here a growl come from her snarled lips. His smirk just became more pronounced.

"So unless you want me to put my arm _around_ you, _Sunshine," _the old nickname fell off his lips like bitter cough medicine, "the best way for me to stay close would be for you to hold my hand, while I promise the other one stays in my pocket."

She continued to stand there arms crossed over her chest, an elegant eyebrow arched over her eyes that were simply screaming defiance.

"Fine, have it your way then, Reá, but when you're accused of aid in trafficking stolen artifacts…" he started as his hands crept closer to his pockets as he turned away from her.

He barely heard her frustrated sigh over the din of the surrounding bustle but he felt as she snatched at his hand.

"Fine, but I'm dropping your hand as soon as we're out of the market."

He gave her a genuine smile as he easily laced his fingers with her own, "Fine with me Reá."

With that he led her into the crowded den of moving bodies and loud voices, hand firmly clasping hers as he followed some path he seemed certain of. As they moved further along she finally spotted what must have been their destination. In the very center of the entire mayhem, was a bright yellow concrete building that had open patios. Surrounding the small building, groups sat underneath umbrella covered tables in the heat of the day. She caught sight of various waiters running around balancing trays overfilling with traditional delicacies. X squeezed her hand just a little as if confirming her thoughts as he led her over to one of the few vacant iron wrought tables, thankfully under the shade of one of the ancient trees overhanging the plaza. She was sufficiently surprised when after releasing her hand, he pulled out her chair for her before sitting across from her.

And though he might have noticed the surprise on her face, he made no comment about it as a rushed waiter hurried over to serve them. X had apparently been there before. She didn't even have a chance to speak before he quickly placed an order and the waiter was off to the kitchen. It wasn't until he had left that the thief settled back into his chair, and addressed her staring figure.

"So I hope you're okay with Mexican food."

She snapped out of her daze as he smirked at her.

"Yeah, it's fine."

"So what is your favorite food to eat?"

She eyed him with a raised eyebrow.

"And why would you need to know that?"

"No reason," he shrugged, "Just wondering, if you could eat anything right now, what would it be?"

She actually thought a bit before answering him. What could it hurt?

"Probably waffles."

"Homemade?"

She made a derisive sound as she leaned her elbows on the table. "Not likely. I can't cook to save my life."

"Me neither. So where's your favorite place to eat?" he said as he smirked at her.

"What is this, twenty questions?"

"Avoid-"

"Okay, okay. It'd probably be IHOP following the whole waffle thing," she interrupted him before he could start his _favorite_ little topic. "What about you?"

"Really anyplace that serves dessert, preferably ice cream. I'm pretty sure I've had all of Baskin Robin's 31 flavors."

"Oh really?" she said with slight skepticism.

"Yes, really. Ice cream is awesome."

Before she could reply to that their waiter returned as he placed down a couple of trays of what looked like finger foods, before setting a steaming mug in front of her and a bottled water in front of him. The conversation dropped away as they began picking their way through the spread before them.

As she reached toward the glistening fruit, he grabbed her hand back. She stared at him for a moment like he had grown a second head. At her raised eyebrow he said, " What do they wash fruit with, Rae?"

Her eyes widened as she snatched her hand away, muttering, "I didn't even think of that . . ."

He chuckled at her expression, and muttered something about saving her for the second time that day. Soon enough all that was left was the untouched freshly washed fruit, until the waiter came and whisked that away. This left them sitting in the silence as Raven absentmindedly stirred her tea and Red X spent his time gazing at the passing crowds.

She paused amidst her stirring the tea just a little longer to stare directly at him, frown lines starting to form across her brow as if something was bothering her.

He eyed the area off beyond his shoulder and returned to face her still scrutinizing gaze. "What?"

"How can you stand leaving your hair like that after you take your mask off? Doesn't it bother you?"

He rolled his eyes and his forehead met the palm of his hand before he turned his incredulous gaze back on her. "Do I look like The Fonze? Seriously, my hair being messy is bothering you?"

"Robin freaks out if he gets helmet hair, Cy doesn't have any to worry about, and Beast Boy's too lazy to care… and don't get me started on Starfire's straightener. That thing blows more fuses in the Tower than Beast Boy and Cyborg's videogame tournaments. I just figured that someone who seems so _fascinated,_" here her eyes rolled, sarcasm falling easily from her lips, "with their appearance would be pickier about their hairstyle."

His smirk grew with more amusement as she labeled off the various examples of her teammates vanity along with his own. He didn't miss the neglect towards her appearance.

"I happen to be roguishly handsome, and the disheveled look works perfectly with that, right Reá?"

He noted her frustration, and the very, _very_ brief tinge of pink that graced her pale cheeks before he quickly cut her off with another question.

"And what about you? No secret stash of lip gloss and hair products hidden in your room?"

This earned him another eye roll. "Please."

"Not even one copy of _Vogue?"_

Here one of her delicate eyebrows arched over her expressive eyes as a coy look settled on her features. "Should I be concerned that you even know what's _in_ a _Vogue _magazine?"

He played it off as if he were offended, arms crossing as he huffed out, "Stop avoiding the question."

"No, no _Vogue_. You?"

"_Vogue, _me? Please, I'm more of a _Life & Style _kind of guy. Or better yet _Home and Garden_."

"I'm sure you get all kind of thrills from reading the home security ads."

"How do you know how I get my kicks and giggles?" She smirked at that.

"So this is how low our conversation has degraded, we're talking about magazine ads?"

"Well since you're obviously not a magazine kind of girl, what do you like to read?" he said as he shifted his position to better stare at her.

"How do you know I like to read?" She said as she settled her chin into the palm of her hand as she sipped at the still warm tea.

"Hmm, well it's either that or you're an undercover rock star."

"Like being a superhero isn't enough? Besides I have no singing talent."

"So what instrument do you play?"

She sighed as she ran her hand over her face. He was persistent she'd give him that. "I like to read, happy?"

"Fiction or non-fiction?"

She eyed him curiously as she tried to figure out why her interests were just so entertaining to him.

"It depends. Most of the legends that people tend to forget about actually do exist, so some things people may blow off as fiction are very much reality for me."

"So I should keep an eye out for the Loch Ness Monster and Bigfoot?"

She shook her head as if she'd expected as much. "Not unless you're talking about Beastboy. I'm talking about really old myths the kind you find in archaic texts."

"Such as fables that include a land's past instead of some man-made hoax?" At her shocked expression, he tapped his forehead, "I do use this noggin for more than heists and good looks. Continue."

"Sometimes I'll pick up a few newer novels at a bookstore if they seem to have a decent plot instead of just angst."

"Substance over flash? Would that include the new vampire seri-"

"Please don't." She cut him off with a raised hand before he could finish the sentence. "I have nothing against the books personally, and I might have enjoyed them initially, but after all the hype and fan craze…ugh" She shuddered as she closed her eyes. "I don't even want to _look_ at another vampire ever again."

"Darn there goes my Halloween costume."

She eyed him with an 'oh-please' look before she asked her next question. "What do you read?"

He actually had the guts to look a little embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, "Do _Archie_ comics count?"

Her expression was priceless. She stared at him owlishly, the cup of tea forgotten as she had it half-way raised to her parted lips, and he couldn't help it. He laughed. It was the first time he had derailed calm, cool, and collected Raven.

Obviously his laughter brought her back to reality. She shook herself as she managed to come up with a glare.

"What's with the interest in my hobbies anyway?"

"Well, what's not to be interested in?" he said completely solemn once again.

"I'm the freak on the team. I'm not the leader or the pretty one. I'm not funny like Beastboy- okay, yeah, that might be stretching it but he tries- and I'm not smart like Cyborg. I'm the creepy Goth."

"Why does that make you a freak?" What shocked her was his genuine expression; he wasn't making fun of her.

"I like dark things, I'm not social _at all_, I spend most of my time reading archaic myths, and people just tend to judge me on first glance. And as frustrating as that is, I still think that I have a right to do the things that make me happy."

"That's deep." He said as he appraised her slightly agitated state from her little tirade.

"Not really, I just like the things I like, and if no one else appreciates them like I do, well, that's their concern not mine."

"Where I'm from, that's deep enough to possibly need a floatation device. You don't meet a lot of people like that anymore Reá."

There was a brief lull in the conversation as they both seemed to digest what all was said around them. But the atmosphere dissolved as he once again smirked, tilting his head to the side.

"What about old movies?"

"What about them?"

"Alright, everyone, and I'm certain of this, everyone has a secret classic old movie that they adore. What's your favorite classic? I'll tell you mine first."

She was hesitant with her, "Okay," but her curiosity was starting to eat at her.

"_The Black Swan_." At her blank expression he deflated in his chair. "Oh come on! Tyrone Power and Maureen O'Hara? Okay so the story goes that the notorious pirate Henry Morgan becomes the Governor of Jamaica and agrees to end piracy. Obviously this doesn't go over well with everyone, and it's up to Morgan's old pirate friends, including Captain Jamie Waring a.k.a. Tyrone Power to get to the bottom of things, while kidnapping Lady Margaret a.k.a. Maureen O'Hara, so she can get to know him better."

"Why am I not surprised that you like pirate movies? And he kidnaps her, really?"

"Reformed pirate. And she was previously engaged so how else is he going get a chance at her?"

"How reformed can he be if he kidnapped her?"

He paused for a moment as he thought of a comeback.

"All right, Miss Smarty Pants, what's your favorite classic?"

"_The Fallen Sparrow._"

"And it's about…?" he prompted.

"It's about a man named Kit, he was captured during the Spanish Civil War, and tortured for vital information. Anyway after he escapes, the friend who helped him suddenly dies and when he goes to investigate more disasters unfold. He tries to piece together what his time spent as a prisoner connects to whoever is causing the murders of his friends."

"Ah so you like mysteries."

"Hmm, more or less suspense," she corrected as she finished off the last dregs of her tea, "and what, criminals don't have to be the 'heroes' of all of your movies?"

"Basically any adventure will do. But the thieves are a plus if you ask me. Are you finished?"

At the nod of her head, he stood up, tossing some money on the table, and offered her his hand. She barely repressed her startled expression at the almost gentleman-like manner he displayed as she rested her hand in his own.

"Then we might as well see how much more damage we can do to Mexico." With that her opinion of him returned. He was slightly better than an idiot.

They headed off into the throng of people surrounding the little café and edged around the permanent stalls that sported their colorful wares. As Raven studied the handmade crafts, she was amazed at the vivid colors in the traditional masks and the detail in the tiny toothpick cases that had murals plastered on them. Red X walked with her, the link of their joined hands never breaking as he pulled her over to various oddities or booths sporting unique dishes. He quickly drug her to a little street show where a trainer was entertaining some of the children several large parrots. He would ask the parrot a question and the children would burst out laughing as the colorful bird would answer his question.

Unexpectedly, one of the birds took off from his resting place to swoop over to Raven's shoulder. She was obviously shocked to a stand-still as the bird started to nuzzle his head into the crook of her neck, but she gave a shaky laugh when he began to caw.

"Hermosa chica, hermosa chica!" _*Beautiful Girl, Beautiful Girl!*_

Red X laughed with her and held his hand out to the bird. The bird stepped off of his perch on Raven's shoulder and was willingly handed back to his apologetic trainer as the children around them laughed.

As the show resumed, X took her hand back smiling at her as he said, "Welcome to Bazar del Sábado, Reá." _*The Saturday Market*_

They continued to walk around the market enjoying the joyful atmosphere that had more of a neighborhood feel instead of the normally rushed atmosphere of a shopping center. They would occasionally stop and watch a group of street magicians play an upbeat Marimba that filled the air. And though he offered, Raven turned X down when he asked if she wanted to dance. As they were making their way towards the edges of the stands, several were beginning to pack up for the day. But they did stop at a lone flower booth where he ended up buying a bright orange blossom.

"I don't need a flower."

"Then how are you going to have something to remember the day? Besides, you don't find flowers like this back home."

"Flowers don't last forever. They wilt and die."

"So do people, but I tend to think we ought to enjoy them while we can."

She took another glance between him and the delicate blossom in his hand. She tenderly took it in the hand that wasn't residing in his, and started to move back towards the streets with him in tow.

All too soon, they exited the maze of wooden stalls and Raven carefully untangled her hand from his. He looked around their surroundings as if he didn't miss the warmth of her hand. But is eyes did land on something in particular that made him freeze and he snatched back at her arm.

"What?" Her voice didn't hold the same bite that it had earlier in the day; instead it was laced with curiosity.

"Look right in between these buildings." He moved her to stand right in front of him as he looked over the top of her head. And past all the growing shadows of the evening that were encasing their surroundings in deep purples and blues, the sun lay glittering with its fierce orange light as it began it's slow decent into the ocean. The sky around it was an explosion of color as the clouds gently laced the horizon, some catching the last vestiges of light while others swirled with the growing colors of the night, coming from brilliant amber until fading into a deep indigo. They stood there for a while just watching the scenery around them change. It wasn't until the very first few pinpricks of light began to appear in the night sky before they started to move again.

"So it wasn't such a bad day was it?" he questioned her as they moved down a side street.

"Besides being jumped, blackmailed, and hit on by a parrot? I guess it was a pleasant afternoon," she replied as she shrugged her shoulders. They had finally stopped aching altogether.

"You know it's alright to admit that you had fun."

The corners of her lips might have turned up in just a ghost of a smile, but it still wasn't the reaction he was looking for.

"You actually behaved decently today," she made it sound like an off-hand comment. He took it as a compliment.

And said as much.

"Why, Reá. I had no idea you had such a high opinion of me. Especially coming from a wonderful person such as yourself."

"Don't make me laugh. You steal for a living." He chuckled at that, before studying her profile that the dim light provided.

"Ok, what's your hobby?"

She didn't miss a beat. "To laugh at corny pick-up lines."

That caught him off guard. He stood there in the darkness and had to wonder if she had actually smiled.

"Oh come on, they have to be better than BB's jokes!" He said trying to sound offended.

"I said I laughed at them, didn't I?" And there it was that edge of amusement in her voice. He was sure she was smiling now. And he was missing it. Sometimes life was just not fair.

Before he knew it they were back standing under one of the street lights in front of her hotel. And if the day had started out awkward, this was just plain uncomfortable. They stood there, their gazes seemingly everywhere but each other, but secretly stealing glances from the corners of their eyes. Finally he caught one of her stares and he smirked. She kind of smirked back but no real joy touched her eyes. He held out his hand to her and he hesitantly placed hers in it. At first it seemed like he was just going to shake and he did.

"Thanks for the day, Reá. We have to do it again sometime." She could catch the flirtatious humor in his voice, but he didn't leave her time to comment.

He quickly turned their hands and leaned down to plant a swift kiss on the back of her hand, before looking her directly in the eyes. She wondered for about the umpteenth time that day just what his eyes looked like.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered to her. She might have thought she imagined it altogether.

And he just as quickly released her hand and turned around, headed back for the shadows of the unlit alleyways. But before his outline completely disappeared from her vision she saw him turn around.

"Don't worry, Reá, all you'd have to do is dream of me."

She rolled her eyes at that. Nope, she didn't imagine it. But by the time she had thought of a comeback, he was already gone.

* * *

The door snapped shut behind her and obviously alerted her friend to her presence.

"Friend Raven, how joyful I am to see you! I have had no one to have the talk of girls with and I fear I may be at the point of exploding with happiness!" the red-headed alien princess greeted her exuberantly, sitting up from her spot on her own bed.

"Hi Star. I take it you had a good day with Robin?" she smiled as her friend's eyes lit up with happiness and she seemed to glow with pure giddiness. At some point this might have made Raven feel a little sick, this show of affection. But she knew how long Starfire had been pining over their fearless leader, and so she showed some restraint for this particular case.

"Oh it was glorious! We participated in the touring of various landmarks of significant importance and did the 'shop until you drop' practice that I have found extremely pleasing! This land is very unique in all of its attractions is it not?"

She thought back to the Bazar and all of the various fares and entertainment seeped into the small place. "Yeah Star, it really is one of a kind."

She caught Starfire looking at something with her head tilted to the side curiously. "Friend Raven that is a beautiful flower you have in your possession."

Raven jumped slightly as she lifted the flower to view it again. She had forgotten that she was still carrying it.

"Where did you procure it?" Starfire's eyes were alive with bright green curiosity.

"I just picked it up in one of the markets. No big deal," she shrugged it off as she laid the delicate blossom on one of her pillows. She quickly turned back to the other girl, hoping to change the subject.

"So what all did you see? I want to hear about it."

Starfire did not object to the change as she animatedly related all that had happened to her and 'Boyfriend Robin' throughout the day. She was so enthralled in her retellings that she completely missed Raven's distraction as she pondered the events of her own day. And every so often her eyes would wander back over to the flower, basking in the light from the bedside lamp.

She couldn't help noticing that it was the same color as the sunset they'd shared.

* * *

**AN:**_ "Remy approves."_

_" 'course ya do Swamp Rat, he's a thief!"_

_"But Chere, he used his skills to acquire the phone number of a fille who was in need of some down time."_

_"Kind of like when ya kidnapped meh?"_

_"Ya never goin' let that go, are ya Chere?"_

_"Nope."_

_"_Focus you two. Rogue did you notice anything you did like?"

_"She has her own Kitty apparently. She's just as peppy. Guess I kinda like that she's a good friend."_

_"_Okay good. This is progress. Remy anything else you like?"

_"Remy likes that de garcon was an actual gentleman. He treated Raven as a lady as he should."_

_"Yeah, Ah guess he was rather polite when he was tryin' to pull off a line. And that he's tryin' to make her smile."_

_"Did you jus' agree wit' Remy, Chere?"_

_"_Alright and hold it right there. We're ending this note on a miracle. So review! Sorry it was so late, but I'm trying I swear!"

**Review:**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
